


Holiday Season

by Incognito4713



Series: Nano2018 aka 101 dead chickens [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: Who said that all angels are in heaven?





	Holiday Season

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unbetaed and written by a none-native english
> 
> Wrote it for me mostly, but thought I might as well share it

Denny Brosh never had it easy when it came to explain to his little siblings that this holiday season would not be any better than the last one. 

It hurt his heart to not be able to give them all the gifts that he so much would love to spoil them with but his salary was barely enough to keep them all fed and in their late parents house.

He knew that his superior officer Maria Ross noticed him not eating in the cafeteria nor taking as many breaks as he should.   
But he wanted, no needed, that promotion to Lieutenant and the raise that would come with that. 

Even though he knew that he would technically take Maria's place in Major Armstrongs staff. 

He would just love to give his siblings all a gifts that were more than just some necessities for every day use.   
Like socks. Who doesn't hate getting socks as a present? But that was all they could effort. 

And so he worked hard.   
And long.   
And extra shifts and it did not went unnoticed. 

The second Lieutenant and the Major got worried about the state their Sergeant was in after a few weeks of this madness and they decided to help him out as best as they could.

The Major took the Brosh siblings out for gift shopping one afternoon and paid with his family fortune so each and everyone of them could have a nice gift.   
But of course first they had to be sworn into secrecy, because Denny should not know about this at all.

And Maria talked to her parents about maybe making some extra food or inviting the Broshes for the holiday feast.   
It was just the three of them anyway and her mother was delighted of the prospect of having so many kids in the house.   
Also she wanted to meet the infamous Denny whom her daughter would not stop taking about.

And so it was decided and Maria stopped by the Broshes House to invite the younger kids for holiday dinner at her parent's if they so wanted. 

And of course the girls and the boy were excited on the prospect of a proper holiday fest since their parents died.

Major Armstrong kept Denny busy in that time with a little bit of extra workload and made sure that he would have all the extra hours he could manage without neglecting his supervision duties to his siblings.

All in all it was a very stressful time for Denny but when the yule tide evening came around and his siblings were all dressed up and gathering around the small tree he got them illegally from the forest, it was all worth it in his eyes.

He was just about to start playing the piano for some singing when their door bell rang and Maria and her parents were let in by his oldest sister.   
They brought a lot of food that just needed to be heated up and his twin siblings already started with putting more plates out for the new comers.

His other sister dragged some presents under the tree that he definitely had not seen before and when he asked you got them those she said that it was a nice man with big muscles.

This was the best and most perfect yule tide Denny had ever hoped for and when he walked Maria home to her apartment in the evening, after her parents went home in a cab and his siblings started to get ready to go to bed, it got a lot better when she leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly.

The blush on her face and the smile she gave him was the best present he could have ever wished for.


End file.
